Methyl mercury is a potent neurotoxin, particularly to fetuses and young children (from one to six years of age).[unreadable] Methyl mercury levels are reportedly high in numerous fish species in the ocean, the Florida Everglades and[unreadable] certain surrounding canals in South Florida. There are no recent data in high risk human populations,[unreadable] particularly in pregnant women and young children in South Florida. The objective of this proposed Pilot Study[unreadable] is to measure the content of methyl mercury in fish from the ocean, the Everglades and South Florida canals,[unreadable] and to assess the fish consumption patterns and to measure the content of methyl mercury in the hair of[unreadable] pregnant women and young children who frequently consume fish contaminated with methyl mercury. The[unreadable] hypothesis is that methylmercury-contaminated fish represents a significant contribution to the body burden in[unreadable] South Florida low-income consumers as compared to the body burden in other U.S. populations. This[unreadable] hypothesis will be tested by pursuing two specific aims: 1) Determine the content of methyl mercury in fish from[unreadable] the ocean, the Everglades and South Florida canals; and 2) Determine the extent to which frequent[unreadable] consumption of these contaminated fish is related to high methyl mercury levels in pregnant women and young[unreadable] children living in South Florida. Under the second aim, a survey questionnaire will be administered to the[unreadable] participants and/or their parents or guardians to assess their fish consumption patterns, and samples of hair[unreadable] from the study subjects will be analyzed for methyl mercury content. The proposed research is significant[unreadable] because it is expected to advance and expand the understanding of how high local levels of methyl mercury in[unreadable] the fish of the ocean, Everglades and South Florida canals lead through fish consumption patterns to high[unreadable] methyl mercury levels in pregnant women and young children in Miami Dade County.